


A Job Well Done

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen, Romance, Series: Nothing Lasts Forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-06
Updated: 1999-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Families are reunited as Phil travels to Edge of the Earth and Becka travels to Chicago. This story is a sequel toThree Parts Dead.





	A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Disclaimer: This story is written for the private

Reminder, I am now writing under my penname of Cassandra Hope.

 

Disclaimer: This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. Fraser, Vecchio, et.al. belong to Alliance; the McKenzies and friends belong to me. Cat Madden belongs to Carol Trendall and is used with permission. No infringement of any copyrights held by CBS, Alliance, CTV or any other copyright holders of DUE SOUTH is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

A Job Well Done

By Cassandra Hope

(Copyright August 1998)

 

"A

re  
you sure you're all right, Benny?" Ray Vecchio glanced sideways at his  
friend then laid heavily on the horn. "Where'd ya learn to drive, ya  
moron?" he yelled at the car in front of them. Benton Fraser sighed,  
shook his head, then turned to stare out the window. "Hey, Benny. I asked  
you a question. You gonna answer me or what?"

Ben reluctantly drew his mind back from the grey haze that had slowly crept upon him. "What, Ray?"

"For crying out loud, Benny. What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, Ray. I'm fine."

"Fucked up, insecure, neurotic, and emotional. Yeah, I'd say that pretty much describes you."

"Now, Ray..." Ben's retort died, he just didn't have the energy to play this game with Ray. "I'm sorry, Ray. I guess I'm just a little tired."

Ray nodded in agreement. "I know the feeling, Benny. I'm pretty whacked myself. But...we did it. We closed down that smuggling ring for good!"

"That we did, Ray. That we did." Ben sighed then leaned his head back on the headrest. After a round-the-clock stakeout that lasted over 56 hours, he was in need of some sleep. Not that he expected to get much. He just didn't seem to get a good night's sleep since...well, since last summer.

"Yeah, I'm surprised it went off so easily. I thought for sure that when that guy spotted me I was a goner. You really saved my bacon...again." Ray glanced sideways at his companion. Benny really did look exhausted but, then again, he'd looked on the edge of exhaustion for quite some time. Something was bothering the stalwart Mountie but what it was Ray could only hazard a guess. Things had deteriorated since Ben had gone to Canada and returned with the news that Cat Madden had fallen in love with someone else. Ray smiled at the memory of Cat. His thoughts drifted to a conversation he had had with Cat shortly before she left for Montana. Who was this mystery woman in Ben's past? Was she the reason Ben was acting so strange? Added to that was his worry for his sister, Becka. It was no wonder that Ben looked like he was one step from being fried. In fact, Ray was surprised that he had come to his rescue at all.

12 HOURS EARLIER

"Man, I gotta take a whiz. As much as I love this car, I can't take sitting in it for **days** at a time." Ray shifted, trying to find a comfortable position. He shifted yet again and, finally, in exasperation, grunted to his friend, "I'm gonna stretch my legs, Benny. I'll be right back."

"Take your time, Ray. I'll be fine. Why don't you take Diefenbaker with you? I'm sure he'd appreciate the opportunity to relieve himself as well."

"Good thinking, Fraser, I wouldn't want that furball relieving himself on my upholstery."

*Woof*

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's what you always say. But given half a chance, I bet you would." Ray argued with the wolf as he pulled the car seat forward letting the animal out of the car. "We'll be right back, Benny."

"Don't hurry on my account, Ray. Dief could use the exercise."

*Whine*

"All right. If you don't care, I'm gonna walk down to that Handy-Stop we passed on the way in and see about some food for us."

"That sounds good, Ray."

Ray stared at Ben as he settled back into the seat and closed his eyes. Shaking his head in frustration, Ray closed the car door and, pushing his hands into the pockets of his slacks, walked away from the Buick Riviera parked in the alleyway across from the waterfront warehouse they had under surveillance. After exiting the alleyway, Ray glanced up at the clouds in the sky. At least something was going right with this stakeout. The clouds blocked the sunlight and, combined with the brisk breeze from the lake, afforded them a brief respite from the heat of a Chicago summer. If and when the clouds passed, the heat would be overwhelming. Ray definitely did not look forward to another day of surveillance in Chicago's oppressive heat.

Twenty minutes later, Ray strolled back down the nearly deserted street heading in the direction of the narrow alley where the Riviera was parked. "Get down! You've already had yours!" He held the deli sack a little higher in his left hand as he fended off the wolf. "If you wouldn't bolt your food you'd still have something."

*Whine*

"How could you still be hungry? You had two whole sandwiches, a bag of cheese curls, and a Honey Bun! Benny's right, you are getting soft **and** fat!"

*Growl*

"Growl at me, will ya? Just see the next jelly donut I get ya!"

*Whine*

"That's easy for you to say." Ray shook his head. "Just look at me...I'm holding a livelier conversation with a wolf than I've had with his owner in weeks!" he complained to the vacant windows of the building he passed. Ray continued to hold the deli bag on high, his other hand clutching the sack with the cold drinks--a Coke for himself and a bottle of Naya Water for the Mountie.

Spying the entrance to the alley, Ray increased his pace. Turning into the opening, he was surprised to see Ben crouching behind the dumpster that, conveniently, blocked a portion of the entrance and the Riv from view. He motioned for Ray to join him. Ray did so, settling onto the pavement beside the Mountie. "What's happening?"

Ben motioned toward a nondescript blue van parked part way down the street. "That van circled the block twice before pulling to the curb. The driver went into the adjacent building and he hasn't come out yet."

"Could be our man," Ray commented. "Here. Eat this while we have the chance." He passed the chicken on whole wheat to Ben and dove into his pastrami on rye. They kept a watchful eye on the entrance to the adjacent building but half an hour later, no one had left the building in question.

"Here, Dief." Ben passed the remainder of his sandwich to the ever-hungry wolf. Sitting with the wall of the building at his back, he leaned against it and closed his eyes. The heat radiating from the brick wall felt good against the aches of his back and shoulders. Why was he so tired? Ashamed of his lack of stamina, he didn't tell Ray that he actually didn't know how many times the van had circled the block. He'd only noticed the last two. He wouldn't have noticed that if he hadn't jerked awake from the dream he was having.

Ray cast a glance over at Ben. The Mountie sat with his back against a wall doing a credible imitation of Rip Van Winkle. He started to snap something caustic at his sleeping partner but his attention was drawn back to the warehouse they'd watched for two days. A door on an overhead track creaked into operation. When it was fully open, two men, one tall and thin, the other equally tall but portly, stepped out into the street and glanced up and down the street. Ray crouched lower behind the dumpster that shielded the Riv from view. Satisfied, the two men separated--one heading toward the blue van, the other returning to the darkness of the warehouse. The van's motor roared to life and the van was backed down the street and into the depths of the warehouse. Something was happening. Ray glanced again at Ben. Disgusted, he shook the Mountie's shoulder. "Benny! Wake up!"

"I'm not asleep, Ray."

"Well, you could've fooled me." Ray thrust his cellphone into Ben's hands. "Call for backup. Something's goin' down." With a last glance at Ben, Ray rose from his crouch and streaked across the street. The last sight Ben had of him was as he slipped around the edge of the opened door.

Ray slithered behind a large stack of crates waiting for his eyesight to adjust to the reduced light. The light from the open doorway was bright enough to reduce the rest of the building to near gloom. He edged away from the door, always keeping a stack of crates between him and the interior of the building. Occasionally making out a muffled conversation, he headed in the direction of the voices. At last he stood within hearing distance. Ray listened as the exchange was made. Peering around the crate, he watched as a briefcase changed hands and a handshake was shared. Pulling back, he leaned against the crate. Where was that backup? If it didn't come soon he'd have to do this alone. Who knew when an opportunity like this would come along again? 

Shaking his head, he briefly wondered about Ben. If he made it out of this alive he would have a good long talk with his partner. Maybe get him to see a shrink or something. Maybe he should call Cat and let her know that Ben seemed more withdrawn than usual. Maybe he'd do that **if** he survived. Drawing his gun from it's concealed holster, he peered around the crate once more.

"Drop it or I'll plaster your brains all over that crate!" The voice came from the gloom behind Ray. He spun around to stare down the barrel of .38. Raising his hands slowly, he placed his gun on the edge of an adjacent crate. The thug motioned with his gun and Ray turned and walked out into the brighter central area of the warehouse, hands held at shoulder height.

"Look what I found. Musta crawled in with the other vermin!" The thug laughed then nudged Ray with his gun. The two men standing beside the blue van watched as Ray and his captor approached. Ray came to a halt a few paces from the pair.

The tall, thin man stepped up to Ray and stared at him intently. "Who are you?"

"Detective Ray Vecchio, Chicago PD. You're under arrest."

The thin man grinned. "You're arresting us? You and who else?"

"Constable Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police." Ben rose from a crouch behind a crate and, taking aim, threw something at the man with the gun in Ray's back. At the same time, a streak of white launched itself at the thin man.

The portly man dove into the van and frantically tried to start the engine. A well-muscled arm reached across him and flicked the keys from the ignition.

"It's impolite to leave when the party is just getting started," Ben gently chastised the man then pinned him to the seat when he reached for the gun on the passenger side. "Now, that would be considered rude," he continued as he roughly pulled the man from the van. Quickly whipping off his belt, he secured the man's hands behind him.

"Help! Get him off me! Get him off me!" The fear in the thin man's voice was understandable. Not many, faced with the wolf's arsenal of teeth, wouldn't be afraid.

"Dief," Ben called to the wolf. Dief's head swiveled to face the Mountie. "Watch them. If they try to escape...rip out their throats." Dief sat and regarded the two men lying on the floor. The fat one simply stared at him with unblinking eyes. The other moaned and clutched his bleeding arm. Dief's tongue made a leisurely circuit of his teeth, his intent stare never wavering from the two men.

"Keep him away from me!" the thin man wailed.

Satisfied that these two would cause no more problems, Ben hurried to where Ray bent over the man who'd held a gun on him. "Are you alright, Ray?"

Ray glanced over his shoulder. "I'm okay, Benny." He turned back to the man on the floor. "He's out cold. What'd you hit him with?" 

Ben coughed and mumbled, "Yurcelfun."

"What? I didn't understand you."

"I said I used your cellphone."

"You beaned him with my phone?" Ben nodded. "Why didn't you just use the gun in my glove compartment?"

"Ray, you know I don't have a permit to carry a gun in this country."

"But my phone!" Ray whined.

"It's just a phone, Ray. It can be replaced."

"You sure will, Benny. Why'd ya have to use my phone?"

Ignoring Ray's petulant whine, Ben cocked his head and listened. "I believe our backup is about to arrive."

"Well, it's about time!" Within moments several squad cars arrived and police swarmed all over the warehouse.

"You did good, Vecchio," Lt. Welsh commented as yet another crate of assault weapons was loaded into the police van. "There's enough weaponry here to arm a small army. There'll be a commendation for you."

"I couldn't have done it without Fraser."

"I'll see that he gets recognized as well."

"Thank you, sir. Can we go now?"

Welsh cocked an eyebrow. "You know the routine, Vecchio. Back to the station for debriefing."

"But, Lieutenant..."

"No buts, Vecchio."

"Yes, sir." Ray turned to Ben. "Come on, Fraser. We still gotta face the Inquisition."

* * *

"Kalispell Tower, Cessna three niner five Echo Sierra, five south, 5,500, landing, Information Charlie," Phil's husky voice carried over the radio to control tower at Kalispell airport. She waited for instructions then replaced the radio. Casting a glance at her passenger, she grinned then said, "Have you had enough of me? Should I just dump you and run?"

Casey chuckled then answered, "You should know better than that, Phil. I've had a wonderful time."

Phil smiled back at Casey. "Me, too."

"Besides, everyone will already be there and there's no way you can get out of attending the gathering. Is that what you want to do?"

Phil shook her head. "No, I just thought that you might be a little tired of my company. I could probably stay with Rob and Beth or down at the main house..."

"Not on you life, Phil. I refuse to have TJ sleeping on my sofa. You know how badly he snores."

"You two should get along fabulously then."

"Are you insinuating that I snore?"

"No, not at all, Casey. You just breathe heavily."

"Breathe heavily?"

Phil pursed her lips and nodded her head seriously. "Very heavily."

"Just you wait, Phil. Someday I'm going to discover your darkest secret and I'll use it against you," Casey laughed.

"What would that be? I think I've pretty much bared my soul to you this past week. Do you want to hear about the rest of my lovers?" Phil grinned cheekily at the woman beside her.

"You've got more?" Casey asked in mock alarm.

Phil continued to grin as she landed her plane at the Kalispell airport. As she taxied the plane from the runway she look around searching for a familiar helicopter. It didn't take long for Casey to draw her attention to the helipad at the far side of the airpark.

"There's the chopper. Do you see Joseph anywhere?"

Phil scanned the few people moving around the outside of the terminal. "No, I don't see him...wait, isn't that him over by the hanger?"

"Yes, that's him. Who's that with him?" They both watched as the man and woman in question raised hands and waved in their direction. "It looks like Cathy Madden."

Phil took a startled second look. It did look like Cat. "Cat? I wonder what she's doing here."

"I imagine Lloyd invited her," Casey said as if the answer was obvious. Glancing at Phil she added, "After all they **are** madly in love." Staring at Cat, Phil could only feel the sick feeling that was settling into the region of her stomach.

* * *

After six hours of debriefing, Ray and Ben were finally allowed to leave shortly after 2 a.m. Ray turned his thoughts back to his friend--his very tired, exhausted friend.

"Well...maybe you should consider a vacation, Benny. Something like Cat." Ray's mention of their mutual friend only elicited a noncommittal grunt from Ben.

Ray pulled the Riv over to the curb in front of Ben's decrepit apartment building. "Are you gonna be okay, Benny? You want me to come up?" Ray placed a detaining hand on Ben's arm. "I'm worried about you."

Ben steeled himself then turned to face Ray. "I'm quite capable of making my way to my apartment, Ray. And there's absolutely no reason for you to worry about me. I've managed to take care of myself all these years and I don't need..." Realizing what he was saying, Ben stopped then began again, "I appreciate your concern, Ray. Really I do." Ben watched Ray's eyebrow quirk upward.

"Does this have something to do with Cat? You haven't been the same since she told you about that Hope fellow." Actually, he hadn't been the same since almost a year ago, but he knew that Ben wouldn't comment on that.

Ben flinched. "No, Cat has nothing to do with this. I'm just tired."

"Yeah, long days protecting your hallowed Canadian soil from warmongering Chicagoans can really drain you," Ray snapped sarcastically. He watched the emotions play across Ben's face. The fact that he could see them was clear evidence that something was wrong with his friend. He just wished he knew what was going on. How could he help Benny when he didn't know what to help him with? He recalled Cat's visit this past Christmas. He wished Cat had told him more but she had refused to elaborate on the situation. What were those strange notions in Benny's head she had complained about?

"I don't stand sentry duty every day now, Ray." Ben opened the car door then turned back to face his friend. "I'm going straight to bed. I'll feel better in the morning."

"You want I should give you a lift to the Consulate?"

"Thank you kindly but the walk will do us both good," Ben said as he removed his Stetson from the dashboard and slid out of the car. He pulled the seat forward letting Diefenbaker out of the back. "Dief's been putting on a little weight."

"Yeah, sure. Nothing worse than a chubby wolf."

"Exactly. Goodbye, Ray." Ben shut the car door and started toward the building. Dief paced at his side.

Ray watched Ben enter the building before pulling away from the curb. He was really worried about Benny. Maybe he should give Cat that call.

Ben sagged against the wall as he watched Ray pull away in the Riv. He didn't want to discuss his problems with Ray. He suspected that Ray thought his problems were associated with a woman. To a large extent that was true but in all honesty, he **did** need the vacation Ray mentioned. He understood now how Cat had felt this past Christmas when she'd taken her vacation. That's what he needed...a chance to get away from the city and renew himself in the wilderness. Maybe he just needed to do something challenging--test his mettle against nature---or maybe he should just head up to his father's cabin and start rebuilding it. There were so many different possibilities that his head swam.

Yes, a vacation was the thing. He would just have to find the right opportunity to ask Inspector Thatcher for the time off. He shuddered. How could he have imagined any attraction for the woman? She had made it quite clear that she cared nothing for him and seemed to enjoy the power she had over her subordinates. Ben shook his head, briefly feeling sympathy for her.

He ran a hand across his forehead wiping the sweat from his brow before placing the Stetson on his head. He slowly made his way up the stairs since the elevator had ceased working the previous week. Dief followed behind Ben. Reaching their floor, Dief's ears perked up and he lifted his muzzle to scent the air. He brushed pass Ben to wait somewhat impatiently at the door of the apartment.

"All right, I'm coming, Dief." Ben opened the door and let the wolf into the darkened room. He flipped the light on and laid his Stetson on the table in the small kitchen. Dief padded into the darkness of the bedroom area searching for the origin of the scent that called to him.

Ben followed and turned on the lamp that sat beside the armchair he had added to his sparse furnishings. Removing his T-shirt and draping it over the back of a kitchen chair, he stretched then settled onto the sofa burying his face in his hands. He was so tired. He would just sit here for a minute then go to bed. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and was asleep before his head hit the back of the sofa.

Diefenbaker sat beside the bed resting his muzzle on the quilt. He stared from Ben to the woman asleep on the bed.

*Whine*

The woman stirred and rolled over. Dief sniffed her face and jumped back when an outflung arm narrowly missed his head. He cautiously moved back to the bed and insinuated his head beneath the hand that now hung over the side. He nudged the hand urging it to pet him or, better yet, scratch behind his ears. When that failed to gain a response, he placed his front paws on the bed and nuzzled the woman's neck and ears. She sighed and opened her eyes.

A normal person or someone unfamiliar with this particular wolf would have been frightened by the proximity of those sharp, lupine teeth. This woman was neither. Becka Fraser smiled, brought her hand up, and gave Dief a thorough scratch behind his ears.

"How are you, Dief?" She chuckled as the wolf nudged her hand when it stilled. "You're just an old softy, Diefenbaker. How do you expect to maintain any respectability as a ferocious predator if you're going to act like this? Okay...okay...I missed you, too." She sat up and hugged the wolf. Only then was Dief satisfied. He settled onto the floor and watched Becka stretch then slide her feet onto the floor beside him. 

"Where's Benny?"

*Woof* Dief trotted over to the sofa where Ben slept.

Becka stood and quietly crossed the room and knelt beside her brother. She silently studied him, taking in each and every feature. She noted the fine lines of exhaustion that crinkled from his eyes, the sadness that shadowed his finely chiseled features, and her heart ached for him.

"Oh, Benny, what am I going to do with you?" She gently stroked the line of his jaw "And just when were you going to tell me, Benny? Sometimes I could..." She gritted her teeth and breathed a heavy sigh. Right now it looked like her brother needed a good hug and some heavy-duty TLC.

The feather-light caresses on his face slowly drew Ben up out of his exhausted slumber. A familiar fragrance teased his sensitive nostrils and with a sigh he gradually opened his eyes. A smile played across his lips as the features of the woman kneeling before him resolved into those of his sister. He reached for her and drew her into a bear-hug embrace.

"Becka? What in the world are you doing here?" he questioned at last.

"Is that any way to welcome your sister?" Becka released him and stood.

Ben reached for her and pulled her down onto the sofa beside him. "I'm sorry, Becka. It's just...I mean...uh...why are you here?" Ben slipped an arm around the slender shoulders that snuggled up next to him.

"Why am I here? I'm here to visit my only brother." Becka shrugged out from under Ben's arm. "Is there something wrong, Benny?"

Ben stared down into the face turned to him. He couldn't help but notice the concern shadowing Becka's blue eyes. He sighed. "I'm fine, Becka. I'm just surprised to see you here. Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I didn't expect you until next week."

"I know. I did try to call and let you know that I was coming early, but I couldn't reach you. So...I thought I would surprise you."

"That you did, Becka. I'm sorry, I'm not at my best right now. I've been on a stakeout for over..." Ben shook his head then smiled wryly, "...for what seems like forever." 

"It's good to see you, Benny."

"And you, too, Becka. Now...what's the real reason why you're here?"

Becka hugged her brother before saying, "It's late and that can wait until tomorrow. After all, I will be here for three weeks. That's plenty of time to talk things over."

Ben acknowledged the truth in Becka's words. Soon he was stretched out on his bedroll on the floor. A hand reached down from the narrow bed and sought his. Taking it in his, he held the hand and waited. Soon a face appeared over the edge of the bed.

"Benny?"

"What is it, Becka?" His voice held a smile.

"I...I've...I've missed you."

Ben gently squeezed the hand in his. "I've missed you, too. Now go to sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Nodding her head, Becka sighed, "I didn't think it would be this hot."

"Summer in Chicago is hot, Becka."

"I know. I just didn't realize how hot."

"You'll get used to it."

"Have you? Gotten used to it?"

Grimacing slightly, Ben shook his head. "No."

Withdrawing her hand from his, Becka smiled, kissed the tips of her fingers, and placed them on Ben's lips. She felt Ben kiss her fingertips in turn. One final smile down at her brother then she rolled and stared at the ceiling. The dreamcatcher over his bed caught her eye. Recognizing the small stone caught in its web, she raised her hand and stroked it wishing for happiness for her brother.

* * *

Phil stared at the woman waving at them in shocked silence. It **was** Cat Madden. **She** was the woman Lloyd had finally claimed as his own? She knew Lloyd cared little for the niceties of gossip but why hadn't Cat told her the man she'd fallen in love with was Lloyd--her Lloyd?

As soon as the plane came to a stop, Joseph was there lending a hand directing the plane into its waiting spot inside the hanger. Enveloped in his warm embrace, Casey then Phil were greeted by Joseph Hope. "Hi Kiddo, Phil. So you girls finally decide to come home?"

Casey and Phil shared guilty looks but it was Casey that answered for the two women. "We were having such a ball that we lost track of the time. Hi, Cathy," Casey called to Cat, "I'm glad Lloyd convinced you to join us."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. How are you, Phil?" Cat hesitated only a moment before encircling Phil's shoulders and giving her a brief hug. She was concerned that Phil's return hug lacked the warmth she'd expected.

"A little confused, Cat." Phil shrugged her shoulders and took a step back. It was hard to keep the hurt from her voice. "Why didn't you tell me..."

"You didn't know?" Casey asked.

Phil shifted her eyes to Casey but it was Cat that answered her. "I'm sorry, Phil, I never found the right time to tell you about Lloyd and me."

"Lloyd and you? Then it's true? You're the one Lloyd fell in love with?"

Cat nodded her head. "I'll explain everything once we get back to the valley."

Phil nodded her head in agreement then asked Joseph, "Would you mind if I flew the chopper back? I don't get enough opportunities to fly one." Actually, if she were busy flying she wouldn't be expected to participate in the chit-chat with the others. Right now she didn't think she could. How could Cat keep something as important as this from her? How could Lloyd?

"My pleasure, Phil. Give me a chance to sit back and enjoy the scenery." Joseph waggled his eyebrows at the three women.

"Keep that up and I'll have to tell Emily as well as Lloyd," Casey chuckled.

Phil's smile did not reach her eyes. Opening the baggage compartment, she pulled Casey's gear out then her own and set them on the ground. It was the only thing she could think of to hide her confusion.

"Here, let me get that," Joseph reached for Casey's bag then led the way across the tarmac to the helipad and the Bell helicopter waiting there.

Casey laid a hand on Phil's arm stopping her from following Joseph. "I'm sorry, Phil. I didn't realize that you didn't know about Lloyd and Cathy. If I had I would've told you."

Phil bit her lower lip and she heard her voice, stifled and unnatural, say, "That's okay, Casey. How were you to know? I never would've guessed."

"I'm sure there's a good reason for them not to tell you."

"I'm sure there is. Maybe one of them will tell me." Running a hand through her hair, Phil turned to face Casey. "I'm sorry, Casey. This comes as quite a surprise. I...I..."

Casey smiled with beautiful candor. "They love each other, Phil. Once you get over the shock you'll see what I mean. Lloyd is different--not a bad different--just more complete, if you know what I mean..." Casey's voice trailed off at Phil's skeptical glance. "Just wait until you see him. You'll see what I mean."

"Lloyd and Cat...is there anything else I don't know about?"

"Probably, but I can't think of anything at the moment," Casey laughed.

The knot in Phil's stomach eased as they hurried to catch up with Joseph and Cat. She eased quickly into the routine of flying the helicopter. She listened to the chatter flowing between the others and interjected a comment or two when required.

Cat watched Phil's competent handling of the aircraft amazed at how easy she made it seem. She studied the face half turned away from her and mentally chided herself. She knew she should've told Phil that it was Lloyd she'd fallen in love with and not some nameless soul she'd met on one of her jaunts.

The flight passed quickly and it was little more than an hour later when Phil brought the chopper down and switched off the engines. She watched the props slow then cease their rotations. Only then did she climb down out of the helicopter. The others had already disembarked, so she was not prepared for the arms that reached for her and swept her into an embrace.

"Phil, it good to see you again," Lloyd's voice was velvet edged and strong as his lips descended and claimed hers for a kiss. Phil's arms crept around his lean frame and she returned his kiss. As their lips parted, Lloyd held her face in his hands. Running a thumb over her parted lips, he murmured, "It's good to see you, Walela."

The gentle pressure of Lloyd's lips against hers silenced any response Phil might have made. At least that hadn't changed. He still called her Walela, but what else had changed?

"If I didn't know you two better, I'd be jealous."

Lloyd's laugh was deep, warm, and rich and Phil felt a tinge of jealousy as he released her and swept Cat into a hug and kissed her thoroughly.

"Ah, but it's only been a couple of hours since I last saw you, Cathy. I haven't seen Phil in several months."

Phil chewed on her lower lip, uneasy under Lloyd's and Cat's combined scrutiny. "I'm sorry, Cat, it's just that...I mean...Lloyd and I..." She stammered to a halt. This was too new for her. The reality of Lloyd and Cat together had barely begun to register. Running a hand through her hair, she glanced at her friends. "This is going to take some getting used to. I had no idea..."

"That's my fault, Phil," Cat accepted the blame. "I wanted to find the right time to tell you but I never did. Knowing how things are between Ben and you, I...I didn't know how to tell you without making it seem like I was gloating or something." She smiled and trailed her hand possessively down Lloyd's arm to clasp his hand in hers.

Lloyd's hand closed the distance between him and Phil. It came to rest on her cheek cradling her face. "I'm sorry, too, Walela. I should have told you about finding Cathy."

"Well, I wish one of you would have said something so I wouldn't feel like my butt was hanging out in the wind!" Forestalling any answer either Cat or Lloyd might make, Phil continued, "I understand, though," a half-smile quirked her lips, "knowing both of you, you probably wanted to keep it a secret from the rest of the world. Am I right?"

Lloyd grinned while Cat laughed outright. "You do know us, don't you?" Cat asked. Phil's grin widened until it assumed its characteristic crookedness.

"Hi TJ, Rob, how's Beth and the kids?" Casey called to the two men who had approached the helicopter but now seemed locked in an intense debate.

Everyone turned to watch TJ and Rob not knowing what was occupying their interest. Phil called to her brothers, "Rob, TJ, what's up?"

TJ waved a hand in her direction but emphatically shook his head at Rob. "Now is the only chance we may have."

Rob shifted his attention from TJ to the group gathered near the helicopter. "You may be right, TJ." Grinning, he nodded his head in agreement. They shook hands and, only then, joined the group waiting for them.

Rob swept Phil into hug and swung her in a circle. "Did you have a good time?" he asked.

"Casey and I had a wonderful time. Thanks for suggesting it."

"No thanks needed, Flip. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" she warily asked.

"You know **what**! Your summer bath." Rob's mouth spread into a crooked grin.

Phil squirmed in Rob's embrace, "Not in a million years, Rob." She struggled free of his hold only to feel another pair of arms wrap around her body.

"Honestly, Flip, you act like you don't like baths," TJ deftly flipped her over allowing Rob to grab her feet. With a whoop, the two men were off and running in the general direction of the river, Phil struggling between them.

"Put me down!" Phil managed to choke out.

Rob's dancing eyes leered at Phil. "Not on you life, Flip. We've been waiting for..."

"...for over a year, at least," TJ finished. "Quit squirming, Flip, or I'll drop you on your head."

"Don't you dare..."

"Dare what, Flip?" Rob laughed. "You've needed this for too long."

"Rob!"

Cat watched as the McKenzie brothers carried their sister toward the river, Casey and Lloyd following close behind. Turning to Joseph, she watched him lean against the helicopter, cross his arms, and shake his head. 

"Kids," he muttered.

"What's going on?" Cat asked.

Taking pity on the newest member of his extended family, Joseph straightened and started toward the river. Placing an arm around Cat's shoulders, he drew her with him. "For as long as I've known them, those boys have tried to toss Phil into the river whenever we gather here. They didn't get to do it last year because of her ankle so I have a feeling that she's in for more than one dunking this year."

"Poor Phil," Cat laughed as they hurried to join Lloyd and Casey on the dock where TJ and Rob stood, swinging Phil back and forth. Her futile pleas drifted back to the foursome.

"1...2," TJ and Rob counted, each swing higher and further over the end of the dock. On the count of three, they released Phil and she sailed out of their hands making a less than graceful arc as she flailed the air before splashing into the chill water of the river.

Shooting to the surface, she glared at the men on the dock. "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do," Phil vowed as she sputtered and shook the water from her hair.

"What happens next?" Cat asked.

"Almost anything," Lloyd chuckled then sprinted for the end of the dock catching TJ and Rob by surprise. Phil saw him coming and dove out of the way as her brothers joined her in the river.

"Can anyone join this?" Cat asked Joseph.

Joseph raised his hands in surrender. "Just leave me out of it." 

Cat grinned then launched herself at Lloyd. At the last moment, Lloyd sidestepped Cat's precipitous lunge. As she teetered on the edge of the dock, he gave her the tiniest nudge that sent her off the edge. Grasping empty air, she belly-flopped into the water splashing the others already there.

Maybe he was distracted by Cat's hurled invectives, or maybe it was the way her wet T-shirt molded to her body, whatever, Lloyd's mirth was short lived. Casey stealthily slipped up behind him as he threw back his head and let out a great peal of laughter. He swiveled quickly when he felt the hands in the middle of his back but succeeded only in throwing himself further off balance. He beat the air like a windmill before he, too, joined the group in the water.

Joseph joined Casey on the end of the dock. Shaking his head, he stared down at his family. "Kids," he muttered once more then turned and strolled back to the helicopter.

* * *

"I'll be all right, Benny. Dief and I can find something to keep us occupied. Can't we, boy?" Becka scratched behind the ears of the lupine head attached to her lap. "Preferably someplace with air conditioning." Dief yipped his agreement. The cool spell of the past few days was now only a memory.

Ben gathered his Stetson from the table and strode to the door. "I'll be home as soon as my shift ends."

"Good! I'll pick up some things and fix you a decent meal. You've lost some weight."

"I have not! But...I have to admit that I'd welcome a good home cooked meal. I'll hurry back." Ben smiled feeling the muscles pull in his face. Had it been that long since he'd smiled?

Becka leaned against the window and watched her brother walk in the direction of the consulate. When he disappeared from view, she turned to the wolf. "How about we find some place cool?"

*Woof*

"I'd thought you'd like that." Soon they were walking down the sidewalks of Chicago. Many a head turned to admire the young woman, but none dared chance the large dog that paced beside her. Dief, on his part, discouraged any advances toward his packmate's sister.

"Dief! How am I supposed to meet anybody?"

*Growl*

"Honestly, Dief. I can take care of myself."

*Woof*

"Well, then, where do you suggest we go?"

*Woof*

Becka stopped and stared at the wolf. Thoughtfully, she considered his suggestion. A wary smile crept across her face. "Okay, Dief. You lead the way."

Barking excitedly, Dief turned and trotted ahead of the woman. Becka laughed and jogged to catch up with him. Twenty minutes later they stood outside a large brick building.

Becka drew in a deep breath, and glancing down at her lupine shadow, mumbled, "I guess this is it." She straightened her shoulders and climbed the steps to the 27th District of the Chicago Police Department. Memories echoed in her mind as she walked the hallways that she'd trod over a year ago. Pushing open the doors to the Violent Crimes Unit, she quickly scanned the people there. Cautiously, she followed Diefenbaker through the maze of desks to the one in the corner.

"Hiya, Dief. Where's Benny?" Ray Vecchio glanced up from the wolf expecting to see his unofficial partner.

"Hello, Ray."

* * *

Phil swam to the shore and climbed out of the river. Shaking herself, she sought out her favorite rock and reclined on it enjoying the heat radiating from its sun-warmed surface. Throwing an arm across her face to shade her eyes from the sun, she relaxed, dozing in the late summer afternoon.

Lloyd walked with quiet sureness toward his special spot. As much as he enjoyed this annual gathering, there were times when he needed to be alone, to find his center. A cool dip in the river would help him remove the remnants of the outside world from his spirit. He could already feel the renewing power of the river as it called to him.

He scooted around a rock and ducked beneath an overhanging branch before leaving the trees behind. Smiling, he began to unbutton his shirt but stopped short when he noticed he wasn't alone. Turning quickly, Lloyd reentered the woody fringe. As much as he enjoyed the female form, he knew that Phil would be embarrassed to be caught sunbathing in a bikini that left little to the imagination. He searched among the debris of a dead tree choosing a length of wood. Taking the limb in both hands, he brought it down over his knee breaking it in two.

The crack of the breaking wood carried to the woman on the rock. Phil rolled over, grabbed her clothes, and hurriedly dressed, thankful that whoever it was had made enough noise to warn her of his approach. By the time Lloyd slipped out of the trees Phil sat nonchalantly on her rock tossing pebbles into the water.

"Lloyd?" Her voice rose in surprise. Lloyd was too much a part of the land and the forest to make that much noise--not unless he wanted to. She watched him clamber over the rocks to settle beside her on the one she occupied. A half-smile quirked her lips as she sighed, "You caught me."

"I had no idea you were here, Phil," Lloyd replied but the grin on his face told Phil all she needed to know.

Shaking her head in bemusement, Phil laughed softly. "Thanks for giving me some warning. I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong impression."

"And what would that be?"

"Oh, something along the lines of throwing myself at you in a fit of jealousy. You know, come between you and Cat."

"Phil, not only are you not the kind of woman to do that, no one would believe it of you."

"Dammit, Lloyd, you make me sound like some kind of 'goody-two-shoes'. Why can't I have a darker streak in me?"

"No one said you can't, Phil. We all have a darker side. That darker side rules some people and others rule it. The kind of person we are is dictated by how we handle our darker side. You keep a tight rein on yours, Phil. You don't let it rule your life and, as a consequence, you are a better person."

Phil sighed. How could she dispute what Lloyd said? Of the men that had entered her life, he was the only one, other than her brothers and Ben Fraser, she felt she could be herself with, share her innermost thoughts, and speak her mind. Drawing her knees up, she rested her chin on her knees. Thinking of Ben, she said, "Fat lot of good it's done me."

Hearing the resignation in Phil's voice, Lloyd slid closer to her and placed an arm around her drooping shoulders. "What is it, Walela?" he asked, his voice gentle with concern.

Phil shrugged and shook her head before angling it to where she could see up into his tanned face. "I don't know, Lloyd. I...I guess I'm just jealous of what you and Cat have found together."

"Didn't Rob mention something about you being in love with one of his friends?"

"Probably. That sounds like Rob. It's hard to explain, Lloyd. Martin is a fantastic man and I do love him but..." 

"But there's something missing," Lloyd softly supplied.

Phil bit her lips then nodded. "There's something missing," she echoed.

"Do you know what it is you're missing?"

"If I did that, I'd know how to handle my feelings, but I don't and I'm afraid of making the wrong choice."

"Phil, listen to your heart. It will never lead you wrong." He leaned closer and kissed the top of her head. "Let it lead you to the one who will make your life complete."

Phil could only nod. How could she tell him that his advice would be impossible to follow? Rather than follow her heart to the one who would make her life complete, she must steer her heart to the one who could banish some of her loneliness. "Thanks for understanding, Lloyd. And I really am happy about you and Cat. I know you two will be happy together."

"I know you mean that, Walela, but, remember, you will always hold a special place in my heart."

"Just as you do in mine." Phil smiled once more.

"Walela..." Lloyd paused uncertain how to proceed.

"What is it, Lloyd?"

Scratching the back of his head, Lloyd awkwardly cleared his throat. Hesitating for a moment, he shook his head in resignation. "This is going to sound silly and you don't have to answer if you don't want to. It's just that I..."

"Lloyd! I've never known you to be at a loss for words. What is it?" Phil's hand reached out and covered one of Lloyd's darkly tanned ones.

Glancing at Phil out of the corner of his eyes, Lloyd said, "I've noticed that you call Cathy Cat. What's the story behind that?"

Phil regarded her companion with open amusement. The mischievous sparkle once more glittered in her eyes. "That's something you'll have to ask Cat." No way would she bring up the specter of Ben Fraser and what he had once meant to Cat Madden. That was something that Cat would have to do.

Lloyd sighed in disgust. "I was afraid you were going to say something like that. Just once I'd like to get a straight answer from a woman."

Reaching for her shoes, Phil slipped her feet into them and stood, smiling down at her friend. "Frankly, Lloyd, I don't think you could handle that. I don't think any man could."

"You're probably right, Walela. You're probably right." Lloyd laid a detaining hand on Phil's arm as she turned to go and spoke with quiet intensity, "Phil, I want to thank you for bringing Cathy into my life."

"Me?" Phil quickly shook her head. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Yes, you did, Phil...in a round-about way. From what Cathy has told me, her visit with you this past Christmas influenced her decision to seek out someplace quiet and relaxing. She came here."

"What did she tell you about her visit?"

"Not much except that you were being stubborn about something that affected not only you but another friend of hers."

"She told you about Ben."

"Not directly, Walela. I do know you and what you've been through. It wasn't hard to figure things out. But...I am thankful for your stubbornness. If you hadn't been so stubborn about Ben this past Christmas, she probably wouldn't have come here and we might never have met. But you were and we did and I can't thank you enough."

Phil saw the look of love and tenderness that settled into Lloyd's crisp brown eyes. She remembered seeing the same look in Ben's glacier blue ones. No, she should be thinking of Martin not Ben. Bending down, she placed a brief kiss on his lips then left Lloyd to enjoy the privacy of his special spot alone.

Lloyd watched Phil pick her way through the rocks and enter the trees. She was quickly hidden from view. Inwardly he sighed knowing that Phil would not heed his advice. Standing, he stripped and dove into the cool water of the river wishing that Phil could find her own happiness.

* * *

"Hello, Ray."

The simple greeting swept across Ray's thoughts bringing memories both electrifying and frightening. "Becka?" His eyes swept over the trim figure dressed in khaki slacks and a blue and black print blouse.

"Yes, it's me."

"What are you doing here? Have you seen Benny? When did you get in? I was gonna pick you up at the airport."

Becka smiled and seated herself in the chair usually occupied by her brother. "I got in yesterday evening and caught a taxi to Benny's apartment. I can't believe he still lives in that dump!"

Ray grinned. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Becka laughed, feeling the apprehension of meeting Ray once more slowly ebb away. It was like meeting an old and dear friend after an absence of several years.

Ray clasped his hands before him on the desk and stared at the beautiful, young woman across from him. It was hard to believe that she was as tough as he knew her to be. She seemed to be too delicate for the life she'd led. "So...tell me about..."

Ray was cut short as Lt. Welsh's stentorian voice carried to them. "Vecchio...my office...now."

"Yes, sir." Ray grimaced. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

Becka nodded. She openly admired Ray as he gracefully wove through the maze of the bullpen to Welsh's office. She had to admit that Ray Vecchio would look great in a burlap bag but the olive shirt and brown slacks enhanced his dark good looks. Here was a man who knew how to dress well. She watched him enter Welsh's office then turned to Dief. "I wonder what that's all about," she spoke to the wolf.

A few minutes later, Ray stalked out of Welsh's office and across the room to his desk. Each step was punctuated by a soft 'damn'. Slumping into his chair, he ran his hands across his face. Sitting up, he leaned forward, rested his elbows on the blotter, and steepled his fingers. "Dammit, Becka, Welsh is sending me to Houston to extradite a prisoner."

"Houston?" Becka exhaled explosively. "Isn't it even hotter down there?"

"Hotter'n hell." 

"How long will you be gone?"

"Couple of days, maybe a week, don't know for sure. Damn, damn, damn. This couldn't have come at a worse time." Slamming his hands down on the blotter, he leaned back in his chair. Staring at the woman across from him, he came to a sudden decision. "I've got the rest of the day off to pack and get to the airport. Let's grab us a bite to eat."

"Eat?"

"Yeah, eat. I happen to know of this great little place that serves the best Pasticcio di Lasagnette and Arugula salad." Standing, he snagged his suit jacket from the hall tree and slipped it on his shoulders.

"That sounds heavenly, Ray."

Coming around his desk, Ray pulled Becka to her feet and ushered her from the bullpen. "Yeah, and they'll even take care of Dief," he said as they descended the stairway to the street. Catching Becka's puzzled look, he explained, "Benny and I helped the owners out when they were being squeezed by some lowlifes."

"And they show their appreciation by giving you preferential service?"

"Something like that. They don't object to the wolf as long as he behaves himself and stays in the entryway. Food inspectors, you know." Ray waved his hand in the air. 

Holding the door of the Riv open, first Dief then Becka slid inside. Ray took extra care to observe the lights and speed limits as he drove to the small Italian restaurant that was their goal.

In short order, they were seated in the tastefully decorated dining room sipping a light rose wine as they waited for their meals. Dief settled into the entryway quite happy with his bowl of spaghetti with meatballs.

"This is lovely, Ray."

"I thought you'd like it."

Becka stared at Ray over the rim of her wineglass. He was a great guy and her brother's best friend. He thoughts flickered back to another place...another time. She'd used Ray as bait in a trap for Ben. It had worked all too well. Lowering her eyes, she recalled how closely she came to killing them both.

Ray stared across the small table at the woman across from him. Her brilliant blue eyes were pensive as she stared at him over the rim of her wineglass. He saw the flicker of pain and regret before she lowered them and he could see no more. He, too, recalled the circumstances surrounding their previous encounter. His hand slid across the table and captured one of hers. Her eyes once more focused on him. "That's all over, Becka. Two different people." He leaned

closer over the table. "Hello there. I'm Ray Vecchio," he said with a smile in his voice then kissed the back of her hand.

Becka leaned back in her chair and shyly smiled at him. Withdrawing her hand from Ray's clasp, she inclined her head in a small gesture of thanks. "Hello, Ray Vecchio. I'm Rebecca Fraser...but you can call me Becka."

"It's my distinct pleasure to make your acquaintance, Becka Fraser." Ray's hazel eyes echoed his pleasure. "So...where do we go from here?"

"I think we should eat our meal," Becka said as a waiter adeptly placed their plates before them.

The two shared a laugh then ate their repast. Small conversation flowed between them as they filled in the holes in their acquaintanceship.

Ray speared a portion of his pasticcio and waved it in the air as he asked, "So...uh...you've been staying with Ca...Cathy Madden?" He wondered if Cat had spoken of their time together.

As if reading his mind, Becka grinned coyly. "Oh yes, we had a great visit. We talked about a lot of things."

"Such as?"

"The weather, old friends, new friends, sex..."

"Sex? Wha...what?" Ray's fork clattered onto his plate. Running a finger around the collar of his shirt, Ray found the intimate atmosphere of the restaurant suddenly a little too close for comfort.

Becka sensuously licked a smear of tomato sauce from her finger then sucked the tip of her finger. "You know...sex? As in a man and a women in close intimate..."

"I know what sex is!" Ray hissed as his eyes followed the actions of her tongue.

"I'm quite sure you do, Ray." Unable to stand it any longer, Becka chuckled behind the shield of her hand. 

"Um...Cat uh...did Cat...what did Cat tell you?"

Becka grinned widely. "Oh, not much. Something about getting to know someone better, **much** better."

Ray laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on either side of his now empty plate. "She told you about me...about us?"

Becka nodded then said, "Don't get me wrong, Ray. Cat doesn't gossip about the men in her life. It's just that I've known her for almost as long as Benny has and..."

"And you could tell?"

Becka nodded her head once more. "Frankly, I was glad to get her off of the subject of Lloyd Hope. Man, has she ever got it bad for him."

"Yeah. Um...did she say anything about Fraser?"

Again she nodded. "She told me that he asked her to marry him again. She said it broke her heart when she told him she'd met her soul mate and it wasn't him." She shook her head. "I don't know, Ray...this soul mate business...I don't know if I believe it." She looked across at Ray. "Do you?"

Ray instantly thought of Casey Sinclair and found himself reluctantly nodding his head. "Yeah, I believe, Becka."

Something in Ray's voice spoke to her and Becka found herself asking, "You've found your soul mate? What does it feel like?" 

Ray rested his forehead on his clasped hands. What did it feel like to find the one person who made him feel complete? It was heaven and it was hell. It was frightening and it was comforting...it filled his heart to bursting yet left him lonely. It was like coming home after being lost for years. He raised his eyes to Becka and, seeing the compassionate expression on her face, realized that he must have spoken aloud.

"She must be a wonderful woman, Ray. You're very lucky."

"Yeah, she's a wonderful person but I don't feel very lucky." 

"Why not?"

Why not indeed? In a subdued voice, he answered, "I haven't seen her in over a year. She lives in Montana." He raised his head and shook the bittersweet memories away. "Now, what about you? Have you found yourself a nice Mountie to settle down with and have little Mounties with?"

A shadow passed across Becka's elfin features before she answered, "No. I've been too busy for that. Tell me about Benny." If Ray could change the subject, so could she. That didn't mean she'd forgotten about it. Maybe she would ask her brother about this woman in Ray's life.

"Benny?"

"Yeah. He seems..."

"Tired."

"Yes, tired but more, I think. Does he ever talk to you about **his** love life?" Maybe Ben had talked with Ray. Maybe he could tell her what was happening to her brother.

"Benton Fraser, RCMP? Are you kidding? He hasn't said a word about anyone ever since he came back from Canada and said that Cat had found someone else. That hit him pretty hard. He'd convinced himself that they were meant to be together."

"Well, he and Cat have been in love for a long time."

"Yeah, I know that but they both said that it wasn't the marrying kind of love. I tell you, Becka, I wish Benny would find this soul mate of his and then I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore."

"His soul mate? What do you know about her?"

He stared at her, baffled. "Nothing. I assumed he hadn't met her yet. Don't tell me it's that bitch, Victoria. I'll kill her before I let her hurt him again."

"No, Victoria has no part of him."

"That's a relief." His fingers drummed on the table but stilled when he reached a decision. Maybe Becka could fill him in on whatever was bothering his friend. "I thought for a while that he and the Dragon Lady might have something going but it fizzled out."

"Dragon Lady? She doesn't sound very nice."

"I guess it's all a matter of perspective. As you can probably tell, we don't get along very well."

Becka quickly shook her head. "I can't tell that at all, Ray. Honestly, I can't." It was hard not to grin.

"Yeah, I noticed that!"

"So, who is this 'Dragon Lady'?"

"She's Benny's boss lady, Inspector Thatcher," Ray growled with distaste.

"Thatcher? Not Margaret Thatcher?"

"The one and only."

"Benny was attracted to **that** woman?"

"I think he thought he was."

Becka shuddered. "Remind me to tell you the story of when I first met Margaret Thatcher?"

"Would that happen to include dancing on a bar in your underwear?"

Shocked, Becka's mouth hung open for a moment. Grimacing in good humor, she asked, "How did you hear about that?

"Cat told me."

"She told you that?"

"Me and several others." Ray chuckled as he imagined four female Mounties dancing a striptease on a bar.

Becka grinned. "Margaret deserved what she got. She was so snooty I wanted to punch her in the face but Dad stopped me. I had to get away from her insufferable attitude so I joined Cat and Sherry on the bar and danced. I think it was Cat who started the stripping." Becka face took on a faraway expression as she recalled that night so long ago. Focusing her attention back on Ray, her eyebrows arched mischievously as she admitted, "I would have stripped to my underwear, too, but Dad looked like he was going to have a coronary so I didn't. It was a blast!"

"I wish I could've seen it." Realizing what he had just said, Ray coughed then continued, "I mean the dancing not your..."

"Something wrong with my underwear?"

"No, no, it's not that. It's...it's..." Becka laughed at Ray's confusion. Ray stammered to a halt. After a brief pause, he confided in a whisper, "I think Benny would have a cow if I saw you in your underwear."

"He does tend to be a little protective."

"A little? You should've seen him this past New Years with Cat. She had on this little back dress and I thought Benny was gonna have a stroke. He even called her a strumpet!"

"A strumpet? You're kidding."

"Nope. Actually, he didn't call her that only said that her dress made her look like one." 

"Benny's notions of appropriate attire and current fashion sometimes don't coincide."

"You're telling me? He insisted on wearing a plain white shirt when I'd bought him this gorgeous orange one. No sense of style whatsoever."

"That's Benny, all right, and it doesn't surprise me at all about how he treated Cat."

"Yeah, but that's nothing compared to you! You should have heard the lecture he gave me when he came back from escorting you to Ottawa. I still don't think he trusts me. With you, I mean."

Becka nodded her head then chuckled softly. "He's like that, but I love him anyway." 

The two continued to talk long after their empty dishes were removed. A casual glance at his watch, brought Ray upright in his chair. "Damn, I need to get home and get packed before my flight leaves. Can I drop you somewhere?"

"The nearest mall would be great. I have some shopping to do."

"In town one day and you're already shopping? What is it with you women? Are you born with a shopping gene?" 

Becka laughed then whispered conspiratorially, "Something like that."

Ray paid the bill and the two of them collected Diefenbaker on their way out. Shortly, Ray turned the Riv into the parking lot of a large mall. Putting the car into park, he turned to Becka. "Tell Benny I had to go to Houston on a case but I'll be back in a couple of days."

"I'll be more than happy to do that, Ray." Becka opened the car door, slid out, and then pulled the seat forward releasing the wolf from the backseat.

Before closing the door, Ray called to her. "Becka, see if you can get your brother to relax a little. I think he needs a vacation."

"Benny doesn't take vacations, Ray."

"That's his problem. He doesn't know how to relax."

"I'll try, Ray, but I'm not promising anything." She stepped back and waved as Ray drove off. "What do you think, Dief? Does Benny need a vacation? Or does he need a woman?"

*Woof*

"That's what I think, too, Dief. He definitely needs a woman. Maybe I **will** look up this Phil McKenzie like Cat suggested."

Dief barked excitedly, his ears perking up. Maybe his packmate's sister would join him to hunt down the Lavender Woman and bring her back to Alpha Male.

Half an hour later, Becka and Dief left the mall. She was pleased with her purchase and had extracted a promised delivery for later that afternoon. She had enough time to visit a grocer's and return to Ben's apartment before the delivery van would arrive. Wouldn't Benny be surprised? 

* * *

Duty had been satisfying today, if not a little tiring. Inspector Thatcher had left for Ottawa earlier in the morning to attend a briefing and had left Ben in charge. He welcomed the chance to bury himself in his duties. The day was spent 'cleaning house.' Ben had never been happy with the haphazard storage of files in the Consulate. His office was evidence of that. Leaning back in his chair Ben contemplated the boxes of files stacked floor to ceiling that were an all too familiar sight.

Commandeering Constables Turnbull and Cooper, in turn, Ben cleared one of the unused rooms on an upper floor. The boxes in his office were carried to the newly created archives. Ben smiled and closed his eyes. Visions of filing cabinets in orderly rows played tag with boxes overflowing with files as he slipped into a light doze. A door slamming shut startled him awake and he sheepishly stood to investigate the commotion coming from the corridor outside his tiny office.

Opening the door, he witnessed Constable Turnbull wrestling with a UPS delivery man. "Turnbull!" Ben spoke with a vague hint of disapproval.

Turnbull shot to attention. "Sir, this gentleman was attempting to abscond with this package."

Ben turned a curious eye to the UPS man who had lapsed into silence at the sight of yet another Mountie. "Speak up, man," Ben's quiet tones carried the stamp of authority.

"I'm here to pick up a package from..." he glanced at his clipboard, "...from Margaret Thatcher." His pencil tapped the clipboard in a short staccato.

Ben turned his unwavering stare on Turnbull.

"Sir, this gentleman refused to fill in the necessary forms." Turnbull's voice was filled with righteous indignation.

"I filled in the form," the UPS man snarled, "but this yutz wants it in triplicate! I don't do triplicate!"

"Turnbull, where is the form this gentleman completed." Turnbull held aloft a crumpled form. "Please, take it to the copy machine and make three copies." Ben then turned to the deliveryman and handed him the package in question. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Constable Turnbull tends to be a little over efficient at times."

The UPS man grunted noncommittally, grabbed the package and left. The sooner he was out of that building the better. Canadians...loonies each and every one. He scooted to the far side of the doorway avoiding the Mountie standing sentry there.

Ben glanced at the clock, thankfully noting that only forty-seven more minutes of this workday existed. In forty-seven minutes he could head back to his apartment. Smiling to himself, his mood suddenly buoyant, he looked forward to dinner with Becka tonight.

Surprisingly, the time passed quickly and Ben soon found himself mounting the stairs in his apartment building. The moment he stepped into his apartment two things struck him--first, the delicious, mouth-watering smell of baked lemon-herbed fish and, second, the sensuous waft of cool air across his sweat drenched uniform. Closing his eyes, he basked in the unfamiliar sensations--unfamiliar for his apartment. His eyes flew open in consternation as he prepared to beat a hasty retreat and apologize profusely for unwittingly entering someone else's apartment.

"You're home. Great!" Becka greeted from the kitchen where she stirred a skillet filled with sliced potatoes. Placing the metal spatula on the edge of the sink, she wiped her hands on a towel tied around her waist then bounced over to Ben. Wrapping her arms around him, she gave him a big hug then sauntered back to the tiny stove and resumed stirring the potatoes. "I just put the salmon in the oven and, if you hurry and wash up, I'll let you set the table." She flashed a nervous grin at her brother.

Ben did a slow turn-around. This was his apartment and that was his sister. But why was it so cool? It didn't take long for his eyes to center on the air-conditioner that happily pumped cool air into the apartment. Dief lay on the floor directly in front of the small window unit.

Ben glanced back at Becka. She tilted her head and matched his stare. "Becka?"

"We'll talk about it over dinner. I'm taking the salmon out now." She made shooing motions then bent to her task.

Ben strode across the room and stood in front of the air-conditioner. He quickly undid his Sam Browne belt then unbuttoned his brown tunic. The cold air from the unit turned his sweat soaked shirt refreshingly cool. Removing the tunic, Ben slowly pivoted letting the cold air cool his back as well.

"Dinner's ready," Becka called as she poured two glasses of milk then carried them to the small table. Moving to the stove, she placed portions of fish, fried potatoes, and an ear of golden corn on each plate and carried them to the table.

Ben watched Becka set the plates on the table then pointedly stare at him. Guiltily, he crossed to his closet and hung up his tunic then quickly washed his hands in the small bath. When he finally settled at the table, Becka had added a small green salad to complete their meal. Steam wafted from the bowls of gravy and melted cheese.

Ben smiled appreciatively across at Becka. "Poutine? I haven't had any poutine in...in I don't know how long." He ladled generous amounts of both the gravy and the melted cheese over his fried potatoes. He ate in silence enjoying each mouthful. Deftly wielding his knife and fork, he placed a small portion of salmon in his mouth. Baked to perfection, the moist flesh melted in his mouth. "Where did you find fresh salmon?" he asked between mouthfuls.

"Oh, I stumbled on this little fresh seafood market when Dief and I went for a walk." Smiling to herself, Becka spread butter on her ear of corn then nibbled on it. She watched Ben's obvious appreciation of her dinner, gratified that his plate was quickly cleaned.

"The same walk that produced that?" He motioned to the air-conditioner happily purring away in the window.

An easy smile played at the corners of Becka's mouth. "Think of it as a birthday present."

"My birthday is not for another month or so."

"I know that, Benny. I didn't know what to get you so I decided to wait and see what you needed...and you definitely needed an air-conditioner. I don't see how you can stand the

heat!" Becka speared a tomato wedge and popped it into her mouth.

"I can't accept it, Becka."

"That's too bad, Benny, 'cause it's a done deal. And, before you think about trying to take it back, you can't. It was on closeout. No returns." She grinned smugly.

"Becka," Ben sighed, shaking his head in resignation. "Thank you."

"You deserve some little comforts, Benny. If you insist on living in this place, the least you can do is make it as comfortable as possible. If not for you, then think of poor Diefenbaker."

Ben glanced over his shoulder to where the wolf still lay, the cool air of the window unit ruffling his short fur. "Has he even moved?"

"What do you think?"

"I think he's spoiled."

"I think you're right," Becka giggled then lifted her glass of milk and proposed a toast, "To cold air."

"Cold air," Ben echoed then drained the last of his milk. Setting his glass down on the table, he leaned back in his chair and hooked his thumbs in his braces. He sighed contentedly.

Becka's eyes twinkled over the rim of her glass before she, too, placed it on the table. Resting her chin on her hand, a bemused smile played across her lips. "You have a milk moustache."

"I do?" Becka nodded her head. Ben retrieved his napkin and ineffectively dabbed at the white coating his upper lip. "How's that?"

Seeing the amusement in his eyes, Becka laughed then rose from her chair to stand over him. "Let me take care of you, Benny," she said as she gently wiped the milk from his upper lip with her napkin. "There now, much better." She gave him a quick hug then stepped back. "Now, you can help me clean this mess up and I'll tell you about my day." Ben readily agreed and, soon, due to the diligent efforts of two Mounties, the tiny kitchen was spotless.

Becka placed a kettle on the stove and heated some water for tea. By the time Ben returned from taking a shower, she had two cups ready and settled him in the large over-stuffed armchair where he could feel the cool breeze from the air-conditioner. She settled onto the sofa across from him, curling a leg beneath her as she sat down.

Ben blew gently on the steaming mug of tea then tested the temperature with a tentative sip. Satisfied, he inhaled its fragrance before swallowing a mouthful. Jasmine tea fixed just the way he liked...just the way Phil had fixed it for him. Startled, he choked on the mouthful and began coughing. Becka sprang to her feet and patted him on the back. Gaining control of himself, he hid his confusion by sipping at the warm tea.

"Are you alright, Benny?"

"I'm fine, Becka, just took too big a swallow."

Becka tilted her head and regarded her brother wondering why he would lie to her over something as trivial as this. She'd seen the brief flash of raw hurt that glittered in the depths of his eyes before the coughing reflexively closed them. What could that possibly mean?

The evening drew to a close as Ben and Becka took Diefenbaker for a quick walk. On their return, the lights were dimmed and each sought the comfort of their own bed. Dief curled again in front of the air conditioner. Becka lay on the cool sheets contrasting their feel with that of last night. She rolled and hung her head over the side of the bed to gaze down at her brother.

"Night, Benny."

"Night, Becka." He closed his eyes and let the cool air lull him asleep.

Becka briefly sat up on the bed and whispered into the darkness. "I told you it was a good idea." 

Dief lifted one eyelid, snuffled loudly, then rolled letting his other side feel the cool air.

 

To be continued (?)

Copyright August 1998 by Cassandra Hope

Comments are welcome at 

durango@ionet.net

 

Nothing Lasts Forever

(Book 2 of the  
Ben and Phil Saga)

  1. Nothing Lasts Forever
  2. Of Second Chances by Carol Trendall
  3. Winter is Cold in America by Carol Trendall
  4. Lavender Memories
  5. Distractions by Carol Trendall
  6. No Aphrodisiac by Carol Trendall
  7. Life's Insanity by Carol Trendall
  8. Standing on the Edge by Carol Trendall
  9. Of Past Regrets and Future Fears by Carol Trendall
  10. A Summoning of Things Past
  11. Three Parts Dead
  12. A Job Well Done
  13. Touchstones of Character
  14. But For the Night
  15. Tangled Webs
  16. Suspicions
  17. Chasms of the Mind (with Carol Trendall)
  18. Outskirts by Carol Trendall




End file.
